The Sacrifice
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: "I know what you want, Kagome and I can give it to you. I shall give you eternal love...in exchange for Sesshomaru's corpse."
1. Shadows

**A Little Note: **As seen on Dokuga! This is just an idea that popped in my head and if I didn't start I would most definitely forget the great ideas I have formed throughout the day! I will write this as little snippets and drabbles that are all interconnected. Chapter lengths will vary.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha in any way. No profit is made from writing this.

* * *

><p><em>Shadows<em>

The air was chilly and the sky was dark. Amongst the shadows of the forest, stood a figure clad in a cloak of violet. The sky lit up with a strike of lightning and then the darkness descended once more. A smile graced the stranger in violet's rogue lips as the scent of a human woman approached.

Another figure shivered as she stepped out into the clearing, her blue eyes focused on the shadow before her. She came to a halt, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She opened her mouth to call out, but her throat was dry. The figure chuckled darkly, then slowly as lightning once more struck the sky, turned around. Blue eyes locked with violet eyes of a snake on a human female face with slender cheek bones and black tresses that curled around her head. A ghostly smile spread across the woman's red lips as her eyes twinkled with malice. Her violet cape clung to her slender form, hiding a black dress that swayed around her feet.

Suddenly the world became very silent. Not a sound could be heard.

"You have come," the figure hissed lowly, like a snake, "I have been waiting, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Violet (200 words)


	2. Desire

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga! This story is written in a collection of snippets and drabbles. Despite this, I will be very descriptive - I like descriptive writing, even in drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from writing this.

* * *

><p><em>Desire<em>

Blue was locked to violet. Kagome's hands tightened into fists as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her lips were dry, so she moistened them by sliding her tongue over. She scrunched her nose when she tasted dry blood. Her blue eyes shifted to the darkness that surrounded them, but she quickly returned her gaze to the figure before her.

The woman watched Kagome, amazed. Her scent was all over the place. The poor human girl. She was so confused, angry and hurt. Yet all those emotions were clouded by a powerful determination that radiated off her.

"I know what you want, Kagome," the woman hissed softly, "the desire burns within you so deeply it's slowly driving you insane, am I right?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She looked down at her feet and sighed when she realized her shoes were covered in mud. She looked up, her eyes shining brightly, but the doubt was there, "Can you give it to me? What I want?"

"That depends. You want _his _love don't you? That half-demon who won't even look at you once?"

Kagome felt a pang to her heart as the demon woman before her said that. The words were deep, but true. Inuyasha never did look at her, not the way he did to Kikyo. Kagome nodded slowly.

The demon snickered, "So you come to find me, a snake, to help you?"

Kagome nodded again.

"I'm impressed. People don't usually trust me."

"They say you are the best at what you do - magic. Can you do it? Can you give Inuyasha and I eternal love?"

The woman smirked, then licked her lips with her snake-like tongue, "Can I do it? Now that is a very good question."

Kagome remained silent, but she lifted her head and stared into the woman's snake-like eyes very seriously. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. The woman watched her, her head cocked to the side. Silence enveloped the clearing once more.

"And what will happen to the dead priestess?" the woman finally decided to ask.

"Nothing," Kagome whispered, "I will not carry her death on my hands."

The woman threw her head back in laughter. Her hands rested on her hips, her long nails dug deep into her flesh.

"Very well," the woman finally hissed, "my name is Hebiko and I shall grant your _wish_, Kagome. I shall grant it...on one condition."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Yearn (400 words)


	3. Conditions

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This is an idea that popped into my head and I have decided to write it in little snippets/drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from writing this.

* * *

><p><em>Conditions<em>

"Very well," the woman finally hissed, "my name is Hebiko and I shall grant your _wish_, Kagome. I shall grant it...on one condition."

Cold. Kagome suddenly felt chilled down to the bone. She shivered and wrapped her around herself, hoping to preserve some warmth as the snake watched her with very narrow eyes. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and reminded herself that she would naturally have to pay the snake if she wanted Inuyasha's eternal love.

"And what do these conditions entail?" Kagome asked in a small whisper. Hebiko smiled, showing her yellow teeth. Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. Hebiko stepped forward, the earth crunched beneath her weight as she slouched her way to the human girl before her. She reached out and touched Kagome's cheek. A shiver rolled down Kagome's spine.

"I have one condition," Hebiko stated, "only one."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. She was relieved. Hopefully it was something easy to come by. She didn't want to be tied to the snake for all eternity in debt.

Hebiko chuckled and dragged her tongue over her lips. Kagome swallowed hard - even Hebiko's tongue was that of a snake. Kagome shook her head. She was a demon - of course she would have the attributes of an animal!

"I know what you want Kagome," Hebiko whispered, "and I can give it you. I will give it you. All your wishes will come true. I shall grant your wish...in exchange for Sesshomaru's corpse."

"S-Sesshomaru's corpse?" Kagome echoed, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Hebiko hissed.

"Why? Why should I? Why don't you kill him yourself?" Kagome demanded.

Hebiko smiled, "He is always alert - I will never be able to catch him off-guard."

Kagome stepped back, "And what makes you think he will around me?"

Hebiko merely cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Twist (300 words)


	4. Human

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! I'm a little on the busy side lately, so updates for all my stories have been going slow.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha in any way. No profit is made from writing this.

* * *

><p><em>Human<em>

Hebiko cackled like a wild animal. Kagome bit her lip and waited for the snake demon to calm down. When she did, Hebiko's snake-like eyes suddenly changed colour, but when Kagome looked again, it was gone. Kagome frowned. Was it her imagination?

"You don't know anything about SSSesshomaru, do you?" Hebiko asked, slithering her 's' on Sesshomaru's name. Kagome shivered at the demon's speech. She was truly the embodiment of a snake. Hebiko smiled, showing her sharp canines, "Do not worry, child. You will succeed - no demon can turn away from a human's charms."

Kagome frowned, "Sesshomaru hates humans!"

"Does he?" Hebiko asked, a sparkle in her eye, "I thought he had a_ human_ ward."

"Yes, but she is only _one_ human!" Kagome pointed out.

Hebiko shook her head and 'tutted', "What is the difference? I believe he will grow attached to you, just the same as with the human ward. Kill him then."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but she realised that the demon did have a point. It wasn't impossible to get close to Sesshomaru and seduce him, but the thought did send a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"But that will take years!" Kagome protested, "Inuyasha and Kikyo will have babies by then!"

Hebiko laughed, "Dead priestess have babies? Don't be foolish, Kagome. It won't take that long! Demons are...fast by nature."

Kagome did not understand what the demon meant by those words, but she knew that seducing Sesshomaru or even just having a normal conversation with him would be impossible. Was this a dead end? Was she never going to have eternal love with Inuyasha? Kagome collapsed onto her knees and buried her head in her hands. Hebiko watched with interest.

"Are you crying, child?" Hebiko asked, "Why so sad?"

Kagome looked up, tears present in the corner of her eyes, "These aren't tears of sadness! They are tears of frustration!"

Hebiko stepped back, surprised by the power of the woman's voice. Hebiko blinked, then realized that this might be so much easier than she thought. Kagome held a hidden power she has never seen in a human before. Hebiko smiled wickedly, a plan forming in her head.

"Well then," Hebiko hissed, "How about I use a little magic and make you desirable?"

Kagome was very puzzled by the snake demon's statement. Hebiko praised herself mentally. This girl and Sesshomaru's fate was now in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Fate (400 words)


	5. Enchanted

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! I love drabbles. They make writing so enjoyable. This series of drabbles/one-shots cover the story of Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who will grant Kagome's wish in exchange.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from writing this.

* * *

><p><em>Enchanted<em>

Habiko gathered a small dose of energy in her palm, while echoing small whispers. Kagome watched her, fascinated, excited yet worried at the same time. This spell was supposed to make her more 'desirable', but Kagome was starting to have second thoughts. Did she really want to go through such a process just to get Inuyasha's love? She pondered on it for awhile, until she finally decided that she indeed had to do this. She loved Inuyasha and wanted him to belong to her.

Hebiko looked up into the human girl's eyes and smiled, "Once this spell is complete, you must find Sesshomaru right away. Do not converse with another man, for he will also be charmed by this spell."

Kagome nodded, then frowned, "Then can't I just make Inuyasha fall for me this way?"

Hebiko's smile widened, "Half-breeds are immune to most of my weaker spells."

Kagome's face fell, "Oh."

Hebiko inhaled deeply, then with a forceful thrust, shoved the energy in her palm towards Kagome. Kagome yelped from the painful impact it made with her chest. The world suddenly became a whirlwind of confusion, then everything returned back to normal.

"Alright," Hebiko smiled, "good luck."

Then she vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Over (200 words)


	6. Lost

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! Alright, here is the next installment! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Lost<em>

Kagome evaded human civilization on her journey. She could not face the possibility of having men charmed with her. The forests she moved through was dark and gloomy. Despite being used to such places, Kagome felt oddly out of place between the large green trees.

One crack behind her made her jump. Kagome spun around and came face-to-face with a pair of eyes she knew extremely well. She did _not _wish to face this person at this time. Was there never going to be a time for privacy in her life? Panic overwhelmed her, followed by anger and annoyance.

"_Kikyo._"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Murky (100 words)


	7. Threats

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! Alright, here is the next installment! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Threats<em>

A deadly and heavy aura settled in the atmosphere as the two women, so alike, yet so different, watched each other with disdain. Kagome was biting her lip, her hands were clenched tightly. Kikyo was smirking, while her grip on her bow tightened. A cool breeze swept through the forest, sending several leaves flying. Kagome pulled her hair out of her face, then let her arm drop to her side once more.

"Fancy meeting you here, _Kagome_," Kikyo sneered, her voice was cold as ice.

"I could throw the words right back at you," Kagome sneered in return. Kagome had to admit, she tried to be more accepting of Kikyo, but lately things have just gone downhill.

Kikyo scrunched her nose in disgust, "You have been enchanted to lure men. How _vulgar_ for someone as _pure_ as you."

Kagome could feel her patience thinning, "Wise words, coming from _you._"

Kikyo threw her head back in laughter. "All this to steal Inuyasha from me? My, my, I look forward to seeing your downfall. And if you succeed...remember, I will not hesitate to finish you myself."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, then smiled wickedly at her enemy, "I look forward to it, _Kikyo_."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Grave (200 words)

**An Extra Note: **I do not hate Kikyo, so I am not making her appear as a major villian, because I want to bash her. In fact, Kikyo is my favourite character in the series. This character however, fits my idea.


	8. Meeting

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Meeting<em>

Kagome's eyes opened when the sun's rays hit her skin. Her entire body ached from sleeping on the hard ground, but she knew she had to endure it. Swallowing her urge to whine, Kagome sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Several birds chirped above her in the large tree she decided to use as shelter. It was a bright, sunny day, yet the forest which she was already used to, still seemed eerie. It was after all, one of those rare times she was actually alone.

Kagome stumbled through the forest until she found a stream where she quickly washed her face. Once she was done, she groaned in frustration. Hebiko wanted her to find Sesshomaru, but truthfully, how on earth was she going to find him? Hebiko never bothered to at least point her in the right direction. Kagome clenched her fists. She just wanted to get this over and done with and behind her.

"Look Lord Jaken, Rin found a stream!" a sweet voice suddenly echoed through the forest. Kagome quickly jumped up, but she already knew who it was. It had to be fate smiling at her. Kagome anxiously looked around, waiting for Sesshomaru's two companions to appear from the bushes. Finally Rin appeared, a huge smile om her face. Rin spotted Kagome and froze.

While the two stared at each other, Jaken appeared next to Rin and he noticed her surprised expression. Annoyed, he looked up and he too froze, but for an entirely different reason. Kagome stood still, waiting for Sesshomaru to join them, but he never appeared.

Jaken was first to speak, "Such beauty..."

Kagome's stomach dropped. Suddenly Hebiko's warning flashed through her mind._ 'Do not converse with another man, for he will also be charmed by this spell.' _Kagome scrunched up her nose. She had forgotten about Sesshomaru's companion. This was definently going to become a problem...

"Lord Jaken?" Rin asked, confused. Jaken dropped his staff and collapsed before Kagome. Rin watched him, panicked and worried. Jaken, however could not see anything else anymore. All he saw was Kagome, the core of his world.

"Please make me your servant!" Jaken pleaded as he bowed.

Rin's jaw dropped while Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her feet. A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"What are you doing, Jaken?" a deep voice asked from the shadows. Kagome started to panic. Sesshomaru was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Core (400 words)


	9. Exchange

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Exchange<em>

"What are you doing, Jaken?" a deep voice asked from the shadows. Kagome started to panic. Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows, looking as regal, elegant and stoic as he always did. His golden eyes narrowed when he noticed Kagome with Jaken on his knees before her.

Kagome bit her lip. She had to relieve the tension...relieve the tension..."Oh, hi, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru blinked in confusion at the woman's greeting. Then he snarled. How dare a human woman call him by his name only! "You are to address me as _Lord_ Sesshomaru, woman."

Kagome laughed nervously. She really should not have said that...

"Jaken," Sesshomaru shifted his attention to the imp, "have you lost faith in your master?"

Jaken blinked, then shook his head. "No, my lord! It's just...she's so beautiful...her eyes sparkle and her lips are full!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, then looked back into Kagome's blue eyes. "I don't know what you did, woman, but in exchange for my servant's loyalty, you will have to replace him."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Did Sesshomaru just make her his servant? Well, getting to travel with him was much easier than she thought. It just won't be as comfortable as she hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Pest (200 words)


	10. Fascination

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Fascination<em>

Sesshomaru did not know what possessed him to make the human priestess work for him. But the minute he laid his eyes on her, he felt something strong pull him towards her. All of a sudden she was no longer a human woman, but the centre of the world. Everything evolved around her, the stars, the sun and the rest of the universe. Everything Sesshomaru believed in, vanished. She was no longer human in his eyes. No, she was a beautiful goddess. Despite the pull he had, despite the power this foreign magic possessed, Sesshomaru was not going to allow it to make him bow before her, no matter how much he wanted to grab her and bury his nose in her neck.

So he did the thing any foolish and selfish human man would do. He took the first step in making her his. And now here he walked with her in front of him, a smile playing on her lips as she conversed with Rin. Sesshomaru did not understand this pull he suddenly had towards her, but it wasn't going away. And somehow, he wasn't fighting it either. A part of him welcomed the gravity that attracted him to the priestess. Half of his entire being was fascinated by this human woman. Her sky blue eyes, her ruby red lips, her sweet intoxicating smell, it all made his irrational side tingle with excitement. His skin was on fire and his insides ached. It took all of his willpower to fight it.

Jaken seemed to be in a similar predicament, but he was much more open about his obsession. He clung to the priestess as they walked, but she didn't seem to notice him at all.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru stare, but decided to ignore it. She as certain Hebiko's spell was taking affect, but the demon made no movement to prove it. Unlike Jaken, Sesshomaru actually seemed to have more control over his irrational response to such deep magic. It was a disappointment to Kagome, she wanted to finish this mission quickly, after all. Time wasn't going to wait for her. Kagome sighed in deep thought. And then an idea hit her. If Sesshomaru was going to fight this, she would just have to crack his resolve and stomp on his pride. Sesshomaru was in for quite a surprise, because this desperate priestess was not going to hold back.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>: Caught (400 words)


	11. Fruit

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Fruit<em>

Travelling with Sesshomaru wasn't very comfortable. He never stopped to rest, Rin always simply announced that she was going to take a break and then they would separate. Kagome decided to stay with Rin, since she was quite tired and hungry herself. The two girls started searching for food.

Kagome spotted a small village and quickly called for Rin. Rin was a bit nervous about going to a village, but Kagome took her hand for reassurance. Rin smiled. They found a small market that sold fresh fruit and fish. Kagome immediately went for the peaches, since she was certain that growing peaches in these times must be impossible.

"We get those from the Continent," the owner of the stall announced, "they are pickled for preserving purposes." Kagome paid for the peaches, as well as a few apples and some fish with the money she had left, then called for Rin so that they could head back where they were to camp for the night. The two girls sang all the way to the forest, Jaken towing behind them with stars in his eyes.

When they reached the camp area, Sesshomaru was waiting for them and he did not look impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Peach (200 words)


	12. Pull

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga!This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Pull<em>

Sesshomaru was not impressed. Usually Rin stayed away from civilization, which he had no qualm over. In fact, he didn't really care if she mingled with humans, but then the priestess's presence vanished from his sight he felt an uncontrollable yearn for her. It drove him over the edge, and now he was glaring at her, hating the fact that she had control over him. When did she become so powerful?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out to him, her head tilted to the side innocently.

"You are to address me as _Lord _Sesshomaru," he hissed, hoping the pull would go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Bind (100 words)


	13. Mistakes

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Mistakes<em>

The moon was high in the sky by the time Sesshomaru decided to allow Rin and Kagome a chance to rest. Jaken and Ah-Un joined the two human females at the camp fire. Sesshomaru's golden gaze lingered on Kagome for several seconds, then he turned away and disappeared into the shadows.

Rin devoured her food quickly and fell asleep, leaving Kagome to her own devices. Now that the sky was dark and Sesshomaru was gone, Kagome could feel the weight of her situation on her. She glanced at Jaken, who was watching her, smitten. She sighed and turned her attention back to the fire. How did she end up here? Alright, she knew how, but it still felt like a dream, like some sort of distant reality. How on earth was she going to find Sesshomaru's weakness and kill him? He didn't even blink when he saw her! Did Hebiko's spell truly work?

Jaken eventually fell asleep, a small bubble rising from his nose as he inhaled and exhaled small breaths. Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows, but he did not acknowledge Kagome's presence. He scooped Rin into his arms, sat down against a tree and wrapped the small girl in his pelt. Kagome stared at the two in awe, she had never seen Sesshomaru show such affection before. It was so unlike him, but so beautiful...

"You're thinking," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Kagome snorted. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is it you want?"

Kagome swalloed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Did he know? Was Sesshomaru aware what was going on in her mind?

"Nothing," Kagome finally answered, "I want nothing."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru will soon learn what it is you want, and heed this, priestess, that when I do, you'll regret crossing my path."

Kagome laughed nervously, then turned around and laid down, her back to him. She was really in for it now.


	14. Sojourn

**A little note**: As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Sojourn<em>

After much trouble, Kagome was finally able to escape from Jaken's obsessive vision and take a bath. The warm water surrounded her and calmed her tense muscles. Although Kagome had the enchantment on her, Sesshomaru had not shown any reaction towards it. It's been a week and it was starting to worry Kagome. What could she do to melt the ice dog's heart?

"Well, well," a voice hissed with amusement, "if it isn't my friend, Kagome."

Kagome jumped, suddenly aware of her nude state and came face-to-face with Hebiko. the snake. Hebiko was taking a bath herself, revealing deathly pale skin which was normally hidden by her draped violet fabrics.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she glanced around, making sure Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were nowhere to be seen.

"Taking a bath," Hebiko stated as she checked her nails, clearly bored, "but it seems I can now check up on you. How are you doing, child?"

Kagome bit her lip and sat back down, the chilly air had finally gotten to her.

"I'm getting nowhere," Kagome moaned, "Sesshomaru seems to be immune to your spell."

Hebiko chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that, child. He just has strong will power and fights it. Why don't you try next step?"

"How can I seduce a man who won't even look at me?" Kagome growled. Hebiko sighed and stood up. She walked tot he bank of the hot spring, where her clothes were folded into a neat pile and removed a small vile from her pockets. She then turned and gave it to Kagome.

"Give him this," Hebiko stated, "it will do the trick."

Kagome had no idea how she was going to make Sesshomaru drink it, but she had to try.

"What will it do?" Kagome asked.

Hebiko smirked. "Kill him."


	15. Lure

**A little note**: As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Lure<em>

Kagome watched the food cooking in silence. Rin was drawings pictures with a pack of wax crayons Kagome found in the bottom of her bag. When she found it, her heart clenched tightly. She missed Shippo very much. However, Rin was very happy to receive the gift, which lifted Kagome's spirit, even just a little.

Jaken, in his obsessed stupor was clinging to Kagome like glue. He never left her side, his devotion to Sesshomaru somewhat forgotten. It was very, very annoying. Kagome thought the spell would ease things for her, but all it really did was complicate the whole situation. After all, Sesshomaru fought the lure, and didn't even blink when he looked at her.

Needing some fresh air away from the fire and smoke, Kagome stood and walked into the dark shadows. She heard Jaken call out to her, but she hid behind a tree so that tha imp would not find her. When she heard him sigh in defeat and turn around, Kagome continued moving through the trees.

"Priestess," came Sesshomaru's voice from above. Kagome jumped and looked up, surprised to find Sesshomaru sitting in a tree. He looked so serene, especially with the moon's light shining down on his perfectly smooth skin. "You are to stay with Rin, or have you forgotten?"

Kagome sighed. "She's fine with Jaken."

Sesshomaru snorted, then jumped down from the branch. He towered over her, which made Kagome quite nervous. She had encountered him various times before on her travels with Inuyasha, but not quite like this.

"What are you hiding?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes cold. The vial in Kagome's pocket suddenly felt very heavy. Kagome gulped, he didn't know about it, right?

"N-nothing," Kagome stammered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, then, as if defeated, he turned around and started to move away. Kagome tightened her hand into a fist. She was tired of this, what had happened to her resolve, her strong-will? No, it was time she took action.

"Sesshomaru!"


	16. Locked

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Locked<em>

"Sesshomaru!"

He stopped and turned, the moon's light once again kissing his perfect skin. Golden eyes narrowed, annoyed but curious at the same time. Kagome inhaled deeply, determination her new-found strength. With her hands shaking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial. She uncorked it, then with one quick gulp allowed the liquid to enter her mouth. She did not swallow. It tasted like Acai berries.

Still determined, yet shaky, Kagome approached Sesshomaru and looked him in the eye. The demon quirked an eyebrow when she reached out and fisted his robes. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru closer, then got on her toes and locked her lips with his.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Sesshomaru growled, but he could not move away. His body was no longer under his control. In defeat, he kissed the human back. The kiss deepened, the lure taking affect. Sesshomaru could not help himself, she was delicious, soft...perfect. Feeling bold, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to add heat to the kiss.

This was her chance. The minute she sensed an opening, Kagome opened her mouth and forced the liquid from her mouth to his. Sesshomaru choked, pulled away and accidentally swallowed. He stared wide-eyed at the woman before him. Kagome, suddenly feeling exhausted sagged on her knees.

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru asked, enraged. He grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pulled her up violently, causing her to wince. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru growled, then dropped the woman on the ground. Kagome yelped in pain from the force when she hit the ground, but she was finally glad that it was over. It was over, right? She looked up, expecting some sort of change.

There was none.


	17. Glances

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Glances<em>

It was peculiar, the glances Sesshomaru sent Kagome's way. He didn't look angry, or annoyed, but he didn't look happy either. It was some sort of mixture of emotions, like he was analysing her, yet at the same time not. It unnerved Kagome, but she tried her best to ignore it. Rin was completely oblivious to what was going on, and Jaken was being...well, he was being his usual obsessed-self.

It was only when the group settled down to rest for the evening that Kagome decided that she had, had enough. Tired and dirty, she escaped to the nearest stream where she could refresh herself. There was no hot springs around, which was a pity. Kagome kneeled beside the stream and dunked a wash cloth into the water.

While Kagome continued to scrub her face, Sesshomaru emerged from the trees and watched her. And as he watched her, the tingling sensation that he had been feeling occasionally ever since she kissed him returned. It wasn't painful, but it was noticeable and rather persistent. The tingling would start in the back of his throat, then move all the way down his chest, down to his belly, his groin and eventually end up in his toes. It was like shivering, only not out of cold. Was this the result of the liquid she squirted into his mouth? Did she possibly poison him? The thought was ridiculous, yet Sesshomaru knew how dangerous a woman could be...

Kagome finished washing and turned to return to the camp, only to jump in fright when she spotted Sesshomaru watching her. "Do you need something?"

"No," was the curt reply, then he turned on his heel and disappeared. Kagome sighed and pulled out the empty vial from her pocket. Nothing has changed...so what went wrong?


	18. Seduction

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga.This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Seduction<em>

Enough was enough. The tingling sensation that throbbed within his blood had changed over the past several days into hot burning sensations. It was like his blood was on fire, and it no longer traveled down his body from his neck to toes. No, it focused on one region now and it was frustrating, even for someone as calm and collected as Sesshomaru.

The woman had poisoned him. That was the only explanation he could come up with. It didn't help that every time she walked past him, her scent would linger right under his nose and just add more fuel to the flame. To make things worse, she constantly glanced at him and seemed to move extra slowly when she was collectiong firewood, bending over and showing enough leg to send even a mighty dragon running. No, it was time this woman was put in her place. She had taken things too far.

Kagome excused herself from the camp to go for a swim. There was no hot spring nearby, but her hair was filthy, so the nearby river would have to do. Not wanting to frolick in the water naked, Kagome stripped down to her underwear and jumped straight in. The water was deep enough and cool against her skin.

Sesshomaru had followed Kagome to the river and he reamined hidden behind the trees and watched her splash in the water. He had to admit, she looked breathtaking with water droplets running over her skin. His boiling blood seemed to agree. Knowing that this had to stop, he stepped away from the shadows and approached her.

"Miko," he interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She pun around, immediately covering her chest with her arms. Sesshomaru was watching her with his eyes narrowed. "This Sesshomaru will ask again. What did you do?"

"N-nothing!" Kagome stuttered, a blush forming on her cheeks. How long had he been watching her? Frustrated, Sesshomaru stepped into the water, not caring that his robes were getting wet. Kagome stepped back, fear suddenly coursing through her veins. Her footing failed and she slipped. Screaming, Kagome tried to regain her balance, but it was futile. Sesshomaru quickly moved to grab her arms and stable her. Kagome sighed in relief as she grabbed onto his arms. An awkward silence followed.

"Um..." Kagome muttered as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. The golden orbs were glossy and it almost looked like his eyes had a mini storm within them. It was strangely beautiful. The two of them watched each other, mesmerised. And before either of them knew what they were doing, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her deeply. Kagome moaned, a sudden fire igniting in the pits of her stomach as she returned the kiss. She sensually moved her hands over his arms until she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. Sesshomaru took this as a sign to grasp her hips and intensify the kiss. Both of them were lost in the world of passion, until their lips moved together and their tongues touched. Kagome yelped and pulled away. She gasped for air and noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to be dazed.

What on earth was in that vial Hebiko gave her?


	19. Realisation

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga.This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Realisation<em>

Heat pooled in Kagome's stomach as the memory of her kiss with Sesshomaru replayed in her mind like a broken record. It was dark, probably early in the morning and she has not been able to fall asleep. Rin was cuddled against her, deep asleep and completely oblivious to Kagome's inner turmoil. Sesshomaru sat on the other end of the fire, his gaze focused on Kagome's back. She could practically feel his eyes on her.

To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement, but it was not because of his intense gaze on her. No, Kagome was uncomfortable because she was in doubt. Over the past few days, especially after tricking Sesshomaru into swallowing the mysterious liquid that Hebiko had given her, Kagome felt guilt. The intense gazes Sesshomaru sent her way made her melt, and deep down she hoped it was because he really found her attractive and not because of the charm Hebiko had placed on her. Kagome herself often found herself turning her attention to him as they walked. She admired his stance, regal and elegant, but strong. She was very jealous of his hair - it looked so smooth and silky and he didn't even have shampoo! But what ensnared her the most was his golden eyes. The way they stared at her boldly made her shiver.

Somehow, Kagome had ended up being attracted to Sesshomaru. And now she really did not wish to seduce and kill him. Seduce, yes, because that would be deliciously hot, but she no longer wished to present his stone cold corpse to Hebiko. She could not bring herself to do it. She still felt guilty for giving him the liquid from the vial - what if it does end up killing him? The guilt would eat her away.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. This was bad. Her original goal was to get Inuyasha to fall in love with her, but now she wanted his brother to caress and love her instead. But Sesshomaru's lust for her was only because of the spell, she was sure of it. And she did have a deal with Hebiko.

Oh, what on earth was she going to do?


	20. Truth

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This drabble/one-shot collection follows Kagome and her mission to 'seduce' Sesshomaru, in order to hand over his corpse to Hebiko, who in return will grant her wish.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Truth<em>

Kagome was miserable. The guilt ate at her heart. It had become so unbearable, she withdrew from the others around her. She rarely spoke with Rin, she ignored Jaken and she didn't even dare glance at Sesshomaru. She could not, for if she did, she would lose it. She would throw herself in his arms, cry and admit the truth. She would spill all her secrets. And he would hate her for it.

Kagome sighed and curled up into a ball. Rin and Jaken were both fast asleep, while Sesshomaru stood in the distance, his gaze focused on the stars in the night sky. Something must have alarmed him, for the next minute he had vanished amongst the trees. He often did that, sensed something and left her with Rin, he obviously trusted her to protect the little girl.

She didn't deserve his trust.

"Wallowing in your sorrow?" a cackle came from the brush. Kagome recognised the shrill voice, it was Hebiko. The snake emerged from the darkness and leaned against a tree, her pale skin glistening under the moonlight.

"If you are here to ask how my 'mission' is going," Kagome began, "then you have wasted your time. I'm not going to kill him."

Hebiko smirked. "Oh, I know, my dear."

Kagome looked up, alarmed. "What?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," Hebiko stated calmly. "And I don't want his corpse. You can have your lovely Sesshomaru alive."

"I-I don't understand," Kagome muttered. She had felt so miserable this whole time, and it was all for nothing? Just what did this deceptive snake actually want?

Hebiko chuckled. "Kagome, you've been pining after Inuyasha for months. While it is true he cares for you, he has always put the dead priestess first. That should have been clear enough for you, he will never return your feelings, not the way you desire it."

Kagome blinked, but remained quiet, urging the snake to continue.

Hebiko moved from her spot by the tree and approached the fire. "Deep down you knew Inuyasha would never love you, but you kept holding on because you didn't want to admit the truth."

"What truth!?" Kagome demanded as dread pooled in her stomach.

Hebiko smirked. "That you are attracted to his brother. You always have been, even before you approached me. I simply gave you a push to admit it."

Kagome's eyes widened. "E-even if that is true, Sesshomaru will never think that way about me. I'm human, and anything he feels for me now is fake. Any desire he has, comes from your spell."

"My spell, Kagome, only works on lesser demons, as you have seen with Jaken. For a demon of Sesshomaru's calibre, it will only work if there were already feelings of attraction there," Hebiko said.

"You tricked me," Kagome muttered. "Why?"

Hebiko smiled, this time without cruelty or any ill intentions, she actually smiled properly. "I once loved Sesshomaru, but he did not reciprocate. I understand why, I was not the right woman for him, but you are. And the slow pace at which the two of you were moving was frustrating me. Sesshomaru deserves something positive in his life."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but her voice died in her throat when Sesshomaru emerged from the trees. Her blood ran cold. How much had he heard? His face was blank, so she could not determine his mood. His golden gaze shifted to Hebiko and he frowned.

"May I inquire what exactly is going on here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hebiko turned to him and smiled sweetly. "You may, but I shall leave it to Kagome to explain. Excuse me."

And then the snake vanished in a puff of smoke. Kagome silently cursed, how dare she run off! Sesshomaru's attention turned to Kagome and she froze. A few seconds ticked by, but it felt like hours. Kagome knew she would not be able to escape this time. She had to come clean.

And come clean she did.


End file.
